


Barry's Going to Help

by melodicchaos



Series: Unruly Hearts Week [4]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Male-Female Friendship, they just have to talk, this isnt a relationship ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: When a stressed Emma doesn't want to concern Alyssa, she knows of only one other person she could turn to.Barry Glickman himself.





	Barry's Going to Help

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Unruly Hearts Week Day 5 aka friendship / relationship day! I love Barry and Emma's friendship, Barry is definitely a father/gay uncle figure in Emma's life and I love them. This isn't a relationship, this is friendship! I didn't want to do Greenelan again, so here we are! 
> 
> This is a bit shorter, and I'm sorry, but I felt like it ended on a good note.

Emma didn’t know why she was worried. 

She had no reason to be worried, this kind of thing happens all the time. People get sick, and they get better. It happens, and there wasn’t any reason to stress about it. 

But, Emma wasn’t there to take care of her grandma. Betsy was back in Indiana, and Emma was in New York. The first flight was at least six hours from now, and Emma had to work. Plus, she couldn’t just pick up and leave, that would worry Alyssa more than telling her that Betsy was sick. 

Her hands moving before she could think, Emma was calling Barry, her hands shaking as she drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter. 

“Hello, Barry Glickman at your service,” Barry greeted through the phone. 

“Barry, are you busy right now?” Emma questioned, sitting at one of the kitchen stools with one knee to her chest. 

“Uh..no, dear, I’m not. What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, struggling to find the words. “My grandma..she’s sick. In the hospital sick. She says she’ll be fine, and everyone’s keeping an eye on her for me, but I’m worried and I don’t want to go back to Edgewater to take care of her. I can’t even go, because I have work and I don’t want to leave ‘Lyssa, but I don’t want to tell her,” she rambled. 

“Okay, why don’t you come to my apartment? I can make tea, and we can chat,” Barry suggested. 

“Yeah...yeah, okay...let me get dressed and I’ll head over.”

“See you in a bit, dear,” he sang out, before the line went dead. Emma quickly pulled on some clothes, as well as giving the cats a quick cuddle and feeding them, before heading out of the apartment to the subway station. A subway ride and fifteen minute walk later, Barry’s apartment door stood in front of Emma. 

“Barry! Barry open the door, it’s Emma!” she called, knocking on the door. 

In a flourish, the door flew open, revealing Barry still in his pajamas. “What? There’s no show today,” he responded upon noticing Emma’s look. “Now, come in, I’ll start some tea.” 

Emma wiped her feet off on the mat, before taking off her high tops and curling up on Barry’s couch. Everything about Barry’s apartment looked the same as always, the extravagant decorating and spotlights on his Drama Desk and Tony Award. It was like a second home. “I hope you didn’t have any plans today that you cancelled just to talk to me.”

“What? No, I had no plans,” Barry shrugged, placing tea bags in two mugs. “Now, start talking, honey.” 

“It’s pneumonia. The only reason she’s in the hospital is because of her age but...shit, Barry, I’m worried. Grandma’s not even that old, she’s in her late sixties,” Emma sighed, hugging a throw pillow. “But, she’s the only blood family I have left that will speak to me, and I can’t lose her. Not yet.”

“Emma…” Barry murmured, bringing over the mugs of tea and sitting down next to Emma on the couch. “I’m sure she’ll be fine…” 

Emma cradled the mug of tea in her hands, listening to Barry speak. “I know, but I want to be with her. To know she’s okay and to take care of her. But I can’t. I have work and I don’t want to concern Alyssa.” 

“Why would you concern Alyssa, Em?” Barry asked, taking a sip of tea. “Also, why is Alyssa at work and you’re not?” 

“One of Alyssa’s patients emailed her and asked if they could have an emergency appointment, so she went into the school,” she explained. “Anyway, I don’t want to concern her by leaving without saying something, or to tell her and have her and have her worry more.” 

“You should tell her, dear. It’s just going to eat you up. And your grandma has a phone, right?” Barry questioned. 

Emma laughed weakly, rolling her eyes. “Yes, she does. We have phones in Indiana, remember?” 

“Yes, of course. You had terrible service, but you had phones. Anyway, you could call her every day, check in. And if something bad happens, you go see her. That’s what I’d do.” 

“Thank you, Barry,” Emma relaxed visibly, before hugging Barry gingerly. “I’m going to go. Thank you so much. I’ll text you later.” 

“Brunch tomorrow?” Barry asked as Emma pulled on her sneakers. She nodded, tying the laces. “See you then, dear.” 

“Bye,” Emma waved awkwardly, before heading out the door and back into the busy New York streets, her head cleared and her phone in hand. 

“Hi, Grandma, how are you feeling?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren't necessary, but are appreciated!


End file.
